Conventional liquid electrophotographic (LEP) printing processes include applying a liquid ink onto a printing substrate (e.g. paper). Liquid electrophotographic inks may include coloured polymer particles dispersed in a liquid vehicle and may be manufactured by methods in which raw polymer particles dispersed in an amount of liquid vehicle are ground (before and/or after the addition of a colorant) till the achievement of a target median particle size. The present disclosure discloses a liquid electrophotographic ink, a method for the manufacture of that ink and a printed substrate obtainable by using that ink.